


Requiem

by querencia



Series: he turns me to gold in the sunlight [5]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Arkham Asylum, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/M, Hallucinations, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querencia/pseuds/querencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham learns what happens when you take away the one thing keeping a madman sane...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarPlumQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SugarPlumQueen).



> There is no smut in this fic, so I imagine most of you will be baying for my blood. Apologies!  
> (Don't worry, I'll be writing more)  
> I would honestly love some feedback on this though guys! I wrangled with this one for a good long while, and I'm quite pleased with how it turned out but please do tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Gifted to the utterly lovely SugarPlumQueen who requested this.

It wasn't supposed to go wrong.

Who could have known that a simple car chase down the Westward Bridge would rip Gotham into chaos? That was how it started anyway: [The Batmobile](http://www.independent.ie/incoming/article31253627.ece/ALTERNATES/h342/DG%20batmobile.jpg) streaked after [Joker's purple Lamborghini](http://www.blogto.com/upload/2015/05/2015526-joker-suicide-squad.jpg) down street after street, and you giggled and kicked your legs happily at the excitement of it all.

"Faster Daddy! _Faster!"_ You shrieked in delight, and Joker threw his head back and cackled; the car veering violently this way and that as you wove down the Gotham streets with Batsy in pursuit as you tore down [the Westward bridge](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/dcuo/images/3/36/WestwardBridge2.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130418054430).

It was all stupid _Batsy's_ fault. [Jumping](http://storage.torontosun.com/v1/suns-prod-images/1297705589884_ORIGINAL.jpg?quality=80) onto the roof of the car and jabbing something into the tires, your car crashed into the side of the bridge and the car chase became a gun fight. Mister J shoved you down, of course, behind the concrete pillar of the bridge which your car had crashed into. He commanded you to 'Stay there!' in a snarl of silver teeth, and all you could do was watch in terror as the Bat fought and wrangled with your puddin'.

When he knocked the gun out of Mister J's hand, your palms flew to your mouth and your face contorted with utter terror as Joker backed slowly to your side, bleeding and laughing with bloodstained teeth. Sirens were wailing. Skidding to a halt on either side of you. With the Bat standing stone-cold before you, and a drop of three hundred feet to the Gotham river below behind you, you were trapped.

"It's over Joker." The Bat stated, jaw tight as police spewed from their cars like ants at a picnic, all holding guns that were pointed squarely at you and Mister J.

"Jump, Duchess." He hissed.

"What?" You breathed, head snapping in his direction.

 _"Go!"_ He roared. "Jump! Now!"

"I'm not leaving you!" You sobbed.

"It was not a _SUGGEEEEESTION_ , Duchess!"

Oh yes. Everyone in the world was talking about how the Bat-mobile had streaked down the streets of Gotham City after the Joker's infamous purple Lamborghini. How he had caught the Queen of Gotham's crime underworld like an exterminator catches a rat, right there on the Westward bridge. What they weren't talking about, however, was how Mister J had tried to save you over him.

"You gotta jump, Duchess! I'm not lettin' em take you!"

Joker's eyes were wild as ever, and his teeth bloodied in a maniacal grin - even when he knew he was backed into a corner - but there was an urgency to his voice that rarely reared it's head.

Perhaps the reason nobody talked about how the Joker had tried to save you was because nobody would believe it. Not even the Joker himself could explain why when his end was drawing in, the only thing on his mind was getting you out. He could be thrown in the Asylum for years and he'd be able to get wrangle a plan together to escape but you... You'd be trapped there, alone, and not knowing if you were safe or not would gradually drive him to insanity and back. The man was a psychopath; A criminal mastermind; A legend, but you were his weakness.

What you also were, however, was loyal.

Stupid, stupid Batsy. Perhaps if he hadn't told the police to hold their fire when you grabbed Mister J by the shirt and kissed him with every inch of love in your heart, he'd have got you both. The Queen and her King. A matching set. But silly Batsy watched like the rest of them as your hands mustered every inch of strength within them and with one whisper of:

"I love you, Mister J."

Sent the man you adored flying down, down, down into Gotham river with one push.

When the Bat managed to get you thrown in Arkham Asylum, the world hailed him like he'd discovered the cure for cancer. Every newspaper, every news channel was reporting the story. It was on everyone's lips: The capture of the Joker's Duchess. The missing ballerina. The lost case of Y/N Y/L/N forever solved.

They were laughing on the other side of their faces though when they watched what utter fury that love could wage in the criminally insane. If the Joker was merciless with you at his side, without you, he was a force of pure evil. With you thrown into Arkham, he tore Gotham city into a ruin that not even the Bat could quell.


	2. Chapter 2

The Joker sat in her room alone.

_Her, her, her._

His Duchess.

His Y/N.

His precious gem that had been snatched from his grip by that god-damned Bat and thrown into some hell-hole, doomed never to emerge.

When he fell in love with you, it seized the Joker all at once. Everything he thought he knew was thrown to the wind by this angel with honey blonde curls and eyes that hit him like a gunshot. Just as he did now, he had retreated into solitude and allowed his mind to burn like wildfire with his passion for you. He'd consumed his waking days with sending you black envelopes sealed with kisses of red lipstick.

Now it was all burned away. Every lead he sought to get you back had been a dead end. He had all the power in Gotham city. He could get guns, money, drugs - Anything he wanted, except the woman he loved.

Your once pretty boudoir had become his only anchor. The pretty floral wallpaper [marred](http://www.comicbookresources.com/imgsrv/imglib/0/0/1/joker-harley-c5a4a.jpg) with black spraypaint:

**_'Ha! HA! Ha! Ha! HA! Ha! Ha! HA! HA! Ha!'_ **

His obsession for you, his burning NEED to get you back consumed his every waking moment. When his compulsions went unrewarded they had to be enacted on something ANYTHING else. Every gun. Every knife. Every single thing he could find in that room which was yours he splayed around him obsessively. And in the centre he sat, rocking and maddened and utterly insane.

If anybody entered, they'd receive a gun aimed squarely at their head, and Johnny Frost was no different.

"Where is she?"

That was all he asked. All he ever asked. All he cared about. If the person disturbing him wanted anything else they'd get a bullet through the forehead. He wanted his Duchess. He'd told her once that she was in his veins, and _God_  they burned with her now. Itched deep under his skin in a place he could never reach, feeding the hollow cavern in his chest that could never be filled as long as she wasn't there.

"She's in Arkham Asylum under twenty-four hour containment and in solitary confinement." Johnny told him. Joker lowered his gun and his his lolled forward, and then back, the gun falling from his fingers uselessly with a clatter.

"We can get to her, but it'll take time."

 _"Time?_ " Joker echoed. His lips curled into a grin as he opened his palms. His fingers spread and twirled in the air

"Tiiiiime?" He repeated, grinning and voice soft. "Timetimetime it tick, tick, ticking _**AWAY!"**_ He thundered, the echo from his final word bouncing off the walls.

A silence.

He sucked in a shaky breath through his teeth, eyes fluttering shut, as though he was trying to regain his composure, raising a single finger to the man before him.

"You just get her baaaack..." Joker said, voice dropping low again as he started beyond his lead henchman and into the wall coated with his painted laughter. His eyes were dark. More dangerous than anyone had ever seen them, showing not a shred of light as his upper lip curled viciously.

"I don't care if you kill all of Gotham. On their heads be it! Let the Bat see what hell I wreak when he takes away my Duchess!"

His eyes flashed and he [reclined backwards](http://o.aolcdn.com/dims-shared/dims3/GLOB/crop/1497x793+318+140/resize/660x350!/format/jpg/quality/85/http://o.aolcdn.com/hss/storage/midas/281992408f0a329fe08fb92f7c483160/204110367/suicide+squad.jpg), arms spreading and grin turning into an all-out maniacal laugh as his henchman left him alone to his madness and all consuming white-hot vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

Every psychologist in America wanted the infamous 'Duchess' for their test case. Some would pay triple figures just to come and watch her in her cell. Sometimes the Asylum let them.

What the doctors and psychologists expected was a stereotypical psychopath with schizophrenic tenancies.

What they found was a girl living in her cell like it were a dolls house.

(Her dolls house was a ventilated glass box, only openable through a small triple bolted window.)

Sometimes she'd sing, and if they let her out of the straitjacket, she'd dance like a figurine trapped in a music box.

They'd watch you. Scribbling down notes as you danced to symphonies only you could hear, and you let them. Some would come up to the glass they kept you behind and ask you questions, but you would only breathe onto the glass until it misted with condensation.

You'd smile prettily and draw a heart.

_(They'd ask you if you heard voices)_

You would giggle and draw a flower.

_(They'd ask you if you knew who you were)_

'Bye bye!' you'd write and resume your dancing once more.

Sometimes you'd sit in the corner of your box, sobbing and sobbing as you scrambled away from anyone who came near you, screaming for your Daddy. You would bury your face in your hands, your whole body convulsing with sobs.

"I wanna go home!" You'd wail. "I wanna go home to my Daddy! Please let me go home! Please! I'll do anything you want!"

And you'd cry and cry until sleep took pity on you and dragged you down to peace in it's arms.

When you woke up you were bleeding.

You were sitting cross legged and pretty, right in the centre of your box. Every inch of the glass walls around you were decorated in a red script. Blinking in a daze, your eyes drank in the sight before you:

_**'Joker. Joker. Joker. JOKER. Joker. Joker. joker. J O K E R. joker. Joker. Joker. rekoj. Joker. JOKER.'** _

The word was etched onto the glass like a biblical verse, and your eyes lit up in delight. Distantly, somewhere, you could hear his voice. His laugh bouncing off your stained glass walls.

"Daddy?" You whispered, eyes wide and glassy as the sun shone through the bloodied glass and threw crimson light down on your body. Your fingertips were red and twirled in the sunbeams like red ribbons. Your arm stretched out before you, your head tilted to one side, you examined the blood that drip dripped down your forearm like untouched paint: Pure and clean. Alarms began to blare in the Asylum, of course, and voices of doctors and security guards from outside your box began to flood your senses.

You simply giggled and spread your arms; laying back on the cool concrete floor like a bloodied angel as you examined your artwork for one last time and then succumbed again to the blackness which haunted you so.

"Theeeeere she is." A voice echoed in the vast darkness. You gasped, eyes snapping open. "Theeeere's my pretty, pretty girl..."

Where you lay in your cell, there Joker stood above you with his feet either side of your body. He was wearing his tux. Your favourite.

"Mister J?" You breathed in disbelief, staring up at him.

He grinned. Oh, that smile. Your eyes softened. He crouched down, hovering above your body in a sudden movement, silver teeth inches from your face as he spoke.

"Cuckoooo? Anybody hoooome?" His words echoed over and over until they became a blur. Blackness. It was fading in from the corners of your vision. Your eyes fluttered and you reached weakly for him and then-

_**CRACK.** _

A sharp slap right across your face.

"Don't you black out on me, Duchess!" Came his snarling demand. His voice descended into a mad laughter and you desperately fought to keep your eyes open. Your cell was fading away into blackness. All that was left was him. Mister J. Standing above you and smiling like your dream come true.

"I said I was comin' for you didn't I?" He hummed. You could feel his breath against your lips.

"Can we go home now Daddy?" You asked him.

"Go!" He suddenly snarled, standing bolt upright once more.

_**BANG.** _

Bright lights. What was once dark was now so bright it hurt your eyes.

"You gotta jump Duchess!"

He was starting to walk away, walking to a cavernous cliff edge with a three hundred foot drop into the eternal darkness.

No. No not this. You remembered this. You scrambled towards him but a ringing in your eyes forced your eyes shut and your body to weaken.

"I'm not leaving you!" You screamed.

A whooshing noise around your ears. Whistling like you were falling. Falling like your puddin' fell from the bridge that night. Falling, _falling_ , _**FALLING-**_

  
Your head snapped up with a gasp, and you awoke with a jolt. You were still in your cell, but Mister J was gone. The words you had written on your walls were gone. You reached your arm out to touch the bare glass, but you couldn't move. A straitjacket restricted your movement and you stuck out your bottom lip like a child who had just been put on the naughty step. Whining softly you attempted to wriggle in your bonds but a sharp jolt of pain cut down your right arm and you let out a miserable yelp.

There was a woman sitting in a chair just opposite your box. She was blonde, with glasses and a white coat. A doctor, but not one you'd seen before. You tilted your head to the side, blinking at her with big blue eyes.

"Excuse me Miss?" You called, voice bouncing off the glass walls that restricted you like a fish in a goldfish bowl. "I don't want to bother you, but I think I've hurt my arm." You pouted, eyebrows crumpling sadly. The woman looked up at you calmly. She had been writing in a notepad, but stopped when you spoke and tucked her pen away in the breast pocket of her white coat.

"You managed to cut a major artery in your right arm, Miss Y/L/N. Nobody quite knows how you managed it." She replied.

You said nothing. You looked at your walls. They were utterly spotless and your eyes began to water. Your pudding was here! You'd seen him! You'd heard his voice! He was so close...

"You're lucky to be alive. You were pronounced dead for three and a half minutes." The Doctor continued.

You stared at her.

"Dead?" You echoed.

She nodded. Your eyes fell down to the concrete floor before you. But... But Mister J was here. Standing right above you... You saw him...

"We're going to prescribe you a different kind of treatment now, Miss Y/L/N." She continued. "A form of electroconvulsive therapy..."

"El-Electric?" You squeaked, watching in confusion as the two guards who were positioned on either side of the cell began to unlock your glass cage.

"No..." You whispered. "No. Please. I-I don't think I wanna do that. I just wanna go home to my Daddy!"

Like they'd listen. They grabbed you, kicking and screaming, and dragged you there.

Every day went much the same, though it all blurred into one. Sometimes it was electric shock therapy. Sometimes it was pumping you full of drugs until you were so weak you could hardly move. Sometimes they'd strap you into a bathtub, fill it full of ice, and then leave you there for hours on end - calling it 'hydrotherapy'

You cried. You cried more than you'd ever cried in your life. But not because of the pain. Oh no. For your Daddy. You knew he'd come for you. You knew he would. You'd seen him. Every day the Doctor Lady would ask you the same questions about him. Trying to prise his whereabouts from you like prising fingers from an enclosed fist. Every day you'd throw your head back and laugh, laugh, laugh.

They couldn't see it, but you could:

You noticed that you got a new guard who stood by your cell. That the nurse who strapped you into your hydrotherapy tub would tie your straitjacket looser than usual. That the Doctor who administered your electric shocks began lessening and lessening the dosage. They couldn't see Mister J working his way into Arkham Asylum through every orifice, but oh, you could. He'd crept into the institution the way he stole his way into your heart like a sickness, and may God have mercy on those who stood in his way.

You'd waited for him once, and you'd wait another eternity for him if that's how long it took.

After all, eternity was a short time to wait in a place where there is no life. You could sense him in your veins. Feel his very presence just by the shift in the air, and in the way your 'new guard' straightened up at his position to the left of your cell. Your head rolled from one side to the next and a smile crept it's way onto your features as you recalled the tune of a symphony you had once forgotten.

  
_"Y/N..."_

Your head snapped up. Ah yes. Doctor. Lovely, lovely Lady Doctor whose name you could not quite recall.

"Hm?"

"The question. You didn't answer it."

"Oh!" You giggled. "What was it again?"

The Doctor looked a little irritated, but began again of course.

"Can you tell me..." She said slowly. "What your 'Daddy' looks like?"

You just began to snicker. A quiet thing at first. A little snort. But then it dissolved into giggles, and giggles dissolved into full on laughter. Your hands rendered immobile, you kicked your legs gleefully, the flats of your feet echoing against the concrete. The guard to your left began to smile and you let your mouth fall open in glee as you laughed and laughed and laughed.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor smiled kindly.

"Ha!" You laughed, head thrown back. You pressed your lips together and pressed your forehead to the glass, gesturing for the Doctor to get real close.

"Why ask me when he's right behind you?" You whispered.

 

The gunshot went straight through her head and broke the glass of your confines. 


	4. Chapter 4

_If the whole world had talked about your capture, imagine how much they talked about your escape._

Arkham Asylum felt the full force of what happened when you take away the one thing keeping a madman sane, and you watched it burn as you stood before it's wreckage. How could anyone have come between a King and his Queen? He gave you his jacket and cupped your cheek in his hand.

"I knew you'd come back for me, Daddy." You said, looking up at him.

Mister J said nothing. He just watched you. How your face was illuminated by the flames of the burning building you stood in front of. He was taking you in. Every bit of you. For so long you'd been gone, only appearing to him in dreams from which he would wake in a cold sweat. You had consumed every fibre of his being, and in getting you back he was whole again.

"Nobody can get in our waaaay, Duchess." He finally spoke, elongating the word with a crooked smile as his thumb brushed over your lower lip. "Nobody in all the world."

He pulled you to him by your waist, and when you kissed it was like the fire which burned behind you; white-hot and eternal. You didn't feel him lift you off the ground, but your arms and legs clung to him as though at any second he'd be torn away from you again.

"You promise daddy?" You whispered into his neck.

You felt his laugh. It vibrated against your chest and you felt like you had been touched by God.

"Oh, I prooomise, Duchesss." He hummed, leaving red lipstick marks against the skin of your neck, adding with a growl. "They'll _all_ burn before they take you away from me again."


End file.
